


Meredith Grey’s Escapades

by skylarenee



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarenee/pseuds/skylarenee
Summary: “𝙄 𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙄 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚, 𝘿𝙧. 𝙂𝙧𝙚𝙮.”
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Meredith Grey’s Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second attempt in writing a MerAdd fanfic, and I personally think that this was arguably better than the first one. I think I've thrown in a little bit of everything in there; angst, pining, fluff and a touch of humor. The positive comments under my first work was overwhelming and it had inspired me to continue writing more despite my lack of confidence about the whole writing itself and about english not being my first language.  
> 
> 
> I wrote this still in the wee hours of the day and I was sleepy as hell every time, but that seems to be the only time when my mind is partly capable of producing ideas which is weird and supposedly counterproductive, I know, annndd this is officially me, rambling, so...
> 
>   
> ANYWAY, please let me know what you think. Au revoir! <3

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

**MEREDITH GREY’S ESCAPADES**

**◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢**

A new day means another day of plotting various up-to-the-minute schemes solely to avoid one particular redhead goddess for Meredith Grey. Yes, devising a plan to steer clear from one of her attendings may seem preposterous and utterly nonsensical to literally anyone who’s in the right state of mind, but Meredith — though admittedly prone to self-deceptive rationalizations — swears she had very valid reasons to justify her actions that would probably compromise her skills cultivation as a surgeon, granted that Addison was one of the best mentor she had right now. Nevertheless, she thinks it’s necessary to be away from Addison or Derek for that matter, just to be on the safe side.

  
  


All she wants to do is to focus on her flourishing career and avoid anything McHot and McDreamy related no matter how difficult it is, and it is as difficult as it sounds.

  
  


Meredith has been doing this for almost a week now and every day she has to come up with believable white lies and a sundry of ruses just to keep the plan going. It was exhausting to say the very least and Meredith suspects that the woman in question had already caught on to whatever she’s trying to do because it isn’t rocket science. Addison wasn’t oblivious, except when she chooses to pay no heed to it which hopefully would stay that way.

  
  


“Grey! Dr. Montgomery requested you on her service today,” the tumultuous voice of one Miranda Bailey reverberated through Meredith’s ears like the incessant ringing of the fire alarm as her resident had apathetically barked her orders without as much as a glance before swiftly passing by her like a specter whose presence are ceased to exist.

  
  


Meredith kept her rampant thoughts in check as she jogged to catch up with the shorter woman whose progressive strides didn’t acquiesce a bit. Thus, Meredith does the only thing she can think of, she situated herself in front of Miranda, body-blocking her. That seems to have worked just right. “Dr. Bailey, can I go to the pit instead? Please?”

  
  


The said woman stops dead in her tracks as she proceeds to seize her intern’s petite figure from up and down, her black eyes scrutinizing the last ounce of Meredith’s dignity to exploit fear, which was palpably felt by the other end. “Do I look like a negotiator to you, Grey?” She asks, devoid of any emotions.

  
  


The blonde’s mouth opened ajar as she fluttered her eyes upon realizing that she barely had anything in her mind to counteract the words of the woman in front of her. “Well, no, but-”

  
  


“Then stop negotiating!” She deadpans as she continues on her way.

  
  


But Meredith wasn’t about to give up, not now, not when her and her boisterous escapades had already come a long way and is close to reaching its one-week mark. “I’ll manage your schedules for two weeks!” She offers in a rush, stepping in Bailey’s path again. Her resident looked at her weirdly, seemingly unconvinced and unsatisfied with what she has packing and Meredith mentally groans since that’s about as generous as she could get. Apparently, not anymore. “Okay, a month. I’ll manage your schedules for a month. Give or take.” She concluded strongly with firm gesticulations.

  
  


Being Miranda Bailey’s assistant for thirty days was the full extent of her window and Meredith could tell that it would be an absolute tragedy from a mile away, so she doesn’t know why there’d be any reason to turn the offer down

  
  


Unnaturally, a smirk formed on Dr. Bailey’s lips and snort of laughter followed shortly after, further confirming how she was suitably dubbed as “The Nazi” as she takes pleasure in witnessing her interns squirm with fright and bent to their wills. “Good heavens, Grey. What did Montgomery do to you this time?” She inquired with curiosity, jointly giving consent to her intern’s proposition.

  
  


Chaste as the question was, a kiss of pink suddenly seared through Meredith’s pale and freckled cheeks as she sinfully thought of all the things she wanted Addison to do to her; how fucking good it would feel if her hand had tugged onto Addison’s silky red locks while kissing her or how she would moan every ungodly obscenities there are into the woman’s ear.

  
  


Meredith snapped herself out of it, only to realize that her palms had been moist and shaking, bullet-shaped sweats fell from her forehead, and for a second there, she thought she’d been set on fire. “N-nothing, w-w-what makes you think s-she did something to me?”

  
  


Dr. Bailey unwittingly shakes her head as though questioning why she’d been punished by being given either the most socially awkward or most sexually active set of interns. Meredith, on the contrary, saw a flash of red hair cross her line of sight and with this, panic emanated through her veins as the said woman of her fantasy looked up through her long and thick lashes.

  
  


“Oh great, you’re here. I was just starting to think I got stood up by my intern.” Addison jokes light-heartedly with a warming smile on her painfully attractive face that could melt anyone in an instant. It’s something she always did to clear the air, perhaps to make people comfortable around her which did help most of the time.

  
  


Meredith appreciated that and so as the other interns for sure, in fact, Meredith became way too comfortable working with Addison, hence too bad for her own sanity’s sake. She could only hang her head down and rub the nape of her neck out of nervousness and discomfort at the presence of the formidable Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery — A world-class neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both Obstetrics and Gynecology and Maternal and Fetal medicine — that had made Meredith extremely aware of her own shortcomings as a person and a doctor altogether. She wasn’t as intelligent and eloquent and graceful as Addison in and out of the OR, and that ultimately made her feel more than insecure and unworthy to be near her. She knew she wasn’t even half the woman that Addison is.

  
  


Why Derek felt the need to find another woman was beyond anything Meredith could understand.

  
  


“Unfortunately, Dr. Montgomery, Grey here will not be joining you today. She needed to take care of some things down at the pit. I’ll assign Stevens on your service instead; I hope you don’t mind.” Dr. Bailey explains with assertiveness that’ll make it impossible for you to say no. 

  
  


“Well, that really is unfortunate,” Addison’s neatly trimmed brows connected together. She sounded very glib and skeptical about the whole switch-a-roo among the interns because it hardly ever happens when Miranda was the resident-in-charge since she doesn’t take requests like that lightly. The redhead stared at Meredith inquisitively, throwing unspoken speculations as to whether she had anything to do with this or not. Meredith acted nonchalantly and masked on a façade behind the soft underbelly of a woman like her. “I suppose I can have you tomorrow, Dr. Grey?”

  
  


_Oh, you can have me any day you want_. The inner voice on the back of Meredith’s head said as she momentarily battled with herself, her façade had barely kept up and she’d gone soft quite quicker than what was expected. She was caught ill-equipped of the right words to say when her breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat echoed in her ears while her heart pounded loudly in her chest, begging to break-free in confinement of the rib cage that’s enclosed around the delicate organ as though it was deprived of a much larger space than what’s been initially given. Meredith resembled someone who had just finished a whole damn marathon, when in reality, she only got immensely turned on by her attending’s raspy voice and the sensual undertone hidden behind it that dares to challenge the last bit of self-control she had in herself.

  
  


“I’m with, uh, Dr. Sloan tomorrow. I think.” She lied, but she knew in some weirdly telepathic way that she shares the same thinking as Sloan and he would’ve immediately gone along with the play if ever Addison comes seeking for corroboration. The Dirty Mistresses have got to stick together after all.

  
  


“The next day then?” Addison asks in high hopes. 

  
  


“Well, I, um, it, uh, it-it depends.” _Since when did I become a stammering simp and a blinking idiot?_

  
  


“I’m sure you’re well aware that it depends on me, right?” Addison lowered her gaze as Meredith could only manage to give a perfunctory bob of her head at this. “Right. So, I’m saying that I want you on my service the day after tomorrow and possibly for the rest of the week, or month if I get lucky.” The attending showed off her perfect pearly whites while reaching out to push Meredith’s mouth closed with a finger under her chin as Addison’s hand moved to give the intern’s shoulder a tight squeeze. “You’ll catch a fly, darling.”

  
  


After that fucking show, Addison bid her goodbye to both doctors with the promise of seeing Meredith around.

  
  


A bewitched and sexually frustrated/confused Meredith Grey was left there as a mumbled ‘okay’ fell from her mouth while watching hopelessly, if not obsessively, at how the redhead’s hips swayed from left to right, confidently donning up her expensive five-inch pair of Jimmy Choo’s.

  
  


Miranda chuckled for the second time. “I don’t know what you did or how you did it, but you must’ve done one hell of a job, Grey. You got the woman chasing after you.” She said, giving Meredith a pat on the back before leaving her to her own thoughts primarily occupied by someone named Addison Montgomery.

  
  


I don’t know what I did, either . She thought to herself while trying to push past the swarming images of Addison and her in a rather coquettish position. She might not have the answer as to how she managed to have Addison in pursuit of her, but with this one, she had; Meredith knows with accurate certainty that she’s a walking and talking disaster around her ex-boyfriend’s disturbingly hot ex-wife.

  
  


And that’s only putting it mildly.

  
  
  


Meredith, per usual, was on the horns of a dilemma on working in the ER. Sometimes she liked it, sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes it’s fun, most of the time it wasn’t, there really was no in between because the place was always congested by pesky nuisances — otherwise known as; the patients — who thought they know better than an actual doctor which makes it hard for Meredith to labor accordingly without ever having to roll her eyes throughout the process of a menial procedure, and even harder for her to try and reach a certain level of forbearance from smacking one hell of a soul out of someone.

  
  


Albeit, on the brighter side, the ER could be the key to good cases — as unfortunate as it may have been for the people who are experiencing them — their bumbling ineptitude and/or bad genetics is deemed a blessing to every other doctor in this hospital to have a one of a kind, nerve-wrecking, exhilarating and mysterious surgeries. It almost made them sound like sadists, but who cares? Meredith thinks that it was the only redeeming quality of being in the ER.

  
  


The blonde woman had been infecting the place with her understandable grumpiness as she’d been sitting on her behind for about three hours now and all she did was to suture and handle furious patients that had really, really went on their way to wear her patience down to the thinnest thread possible. Why were they even called patients when most of them lacked the attribute anyway? Sure, that came from a derivative word, but come on. Meredith was busy moping around with a bunch of charts stacked on the empty hospital bed, some of them were Bailey’s and since she’s a woman of her word, she had already arranged her resident’s surgical itinerary for the morning.

  
  


And speak of The Nazi, her pager beeped as she squinted her eyes to read what it said, “appy in 2hrs, scrub in.” Meredith beamed with joy and without second-thinking, had left the charts she’d been doing to write down the appy on the surgical board.

  
  


Who would have thought that someone would be given the chance to see Meredith being perky and jaunty over a typical appendectomy procedure? Addison certainly did not expect that when she coincidentally found the young intern in front of the OR schedules, humming and smiling.

  
  


“Well, isn’t this cozy? Bright and shiny, Meredith Grey. What a vision.” Addison stood beside Meredith, and with utter shock, Meredith stood still for a moment before having been able to regain full control of her skyrocketing emotions. 

  
  


“Dr. Montgomery! Hi…” She greeted her superior sheepishly, feeling Addison’s stare boring into her dark and twisted soul.

  
  


A smirk immediately tugged on Addison’s lips at how nervous Meredith got even with little to no interaction. “You turned me down to be Bailey’s assistant? How charitable of you, Grey.”

  
  


How the hell did she know that? “I owe her a favor, this is just a tit-for-tat sort of thing, really.” She justifies.

  
  


The older woman turned to face Meredith entirely, with a gaze akin to that of a predator waiting to devour its prey. “And does that favor include not being around me, perhaps?” Addison raised an inquisitive brow while folding her arms over her chest that slightly upheaved her perfect breasts.

  
  


Meredith gulped down, feeling her throat clench again by the second, silently chastising herself for being so innately dirty-minded. Maybe having a high libido was an inherited genetic trait from her Alzheimer-y mother. “N-no, of c-course not. Why would I not want to be around you?” She chuckled to herself nervously.

  
  


The neonatal surgeon took calculated steps closer, enough to invade the younger woman’s personal space. “You see, I was wondering the same thing. Why would someone choose to willingly deal with vexatious patients all day and manage someone else’s schedule for god knows how long instead of being with me; helping mothers give birth to these wonderful babies and having the chance to scrub in on a cool surgery.”

  
  


“Maybe that’s not everyone’s cup of tea.” She responds back softly, knowing that it was, yet again, inaccurate on her part. 

  
  


Addison’s hand glides itself on Meredith’s upper arm, then slowly sliding it up and down with soothing rubs from her thumb before finally settling it on the younger woman’s elbow. Addison wasn’t blind, she knows damn well how Meredith isn’t the least bit impervious to her charms. She knew the woman like the back of her hand, or the precise course of action of a C-section. She knew her nervous antics, what makes her jittery and what makes her tick, and this… what she’s doing right now, was one of the many ways to make Meredith Grey squirm like a worm, that explains the goosebumps.

  
  


Addison smiles ever-so beautifully. “But you’re not like everyone else, Grey. Extraordinary, I think, is the apt description for you.” She weaves her hand through Meredith’s soft blonde locks while tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

  
  


Meredith briefly closes her eyes as she could feel her melting further and further into the abyss brought by Addison’s charisma. She lets out a shaky breath, this was getting dangerous, whatever this game was, but she can’t pull away. Not just because she didn’t want to, but because her body refuses to. It just… physically can’t. “My mom begs to disagree. According to her I was a disappointment. Imagine her fury if she could only hear you.”

  
  


A fleeting glimpse of sympathy crosses Addison’s goddess-like features. “ And according to medicine she has Alzheimers. Even though she was lucid at the time, she had no idea what kind of demons you’ve tamed and what struggles you’ve conquered, and that’s all without her help. Don’t sell yourself short. She might be your mother but she’s in no position to say such things to you without knowing the whole context.”

  
  


“Is that a compliment? Did you actually just compliment your ex-husband’s ex-mistress?” An exuberant smile that could light even the darkest of souls took shape in Meredith’s lips, feeling a sudden rush that she couldn’t quite point a finger on. 

  
  


“Take it as you wish,” Addison drew out a cute chuckle. “It could also be as, what I like to call: operation woo Meredith Grey back into my service.”

  
  


She laughed along, unwary of the fact that Addison’s hand was still in contact with her skin even though she already moved her position to face her back on the board and Addison now faces her. They just happen to move with synchronicity like in the OR. “Ha, nice try, but no thanks, Dr. Montgomery.”

  
  


“You’re a huge ego dampener, you know that?”

  
  


“Now that is a compliment,” Meredith had on a cocky smirk with her newfound courage coursing through her.

  
  


“Yeah? Okay…” Addison tails off as she mirrors Meredith’s then smug and confident expression but was soon vanished when Addison leaned down to meet eye-to-eye with the intern. 

  
  


“W-what are you doing?” The well-known shiver in Meredith’s voice was back, reacting hastily with Addison’s moves as she felt her back touch the cold surface of the wall. “Dr. Montgomery…” Meredith whined.

  
  


This stirred something in Addison, the way Meredith’s voice was small and husky as if she had just woken up caused Addison’s sexual frustrations to rise in a very alarming pace. They held each other’s gaze while both had flickered their eyes on one another’s lips before Meredith reflexively licked her own in which, to Addison’s great dismay, wasn’t very helpful with calming her nerves down.

  
  


But she was Addison Montgomery, she never loses her sound judgement under any state of affairs. She’s calm and collected, and she can swerve a seemingly no-way-out ball game to another direction as she grabs the erasable sharpie marker on the hollow section attached below the board. She wrote something down without ever taking her distance from Meredith, because much like the other woman, she just physically can’t. It was this magnetic pull between them, one strong force than can’t ever be ignored and will forever draw them together.

  
  


“Just writing my scheduled C-section on the surgical board, Dr. Grey. What did you think I was doing?” She says after putting the cap back on.

  
  


Meredith quirks an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you have let Izzie do that instead?” 

  
  


“I could have, but I like to make sure someone else doesn’t hog my OR under my nose. You should know by now that I’m a very territorial person. I mark what’s mine.” 

  
  


She smiled wistfully. “Okay, I’ll leave you to your marking then.” Meredith tried to sidestep her attending, but Addison was two steps ahead of her as she promptly, heck, smoothly leaned her shoulder against the wall to where Meredith was trying to escape. “Dr. Montgomery–”

  
  


“Addison,” she calmly corrected.

  
  


“Dr. Montgomery,” she enunciated sternly all the while keeping the smile of her face. “You’re in my way.”

  
  


“Probably a long shot, but… do you really not want to be my intern today?”

  
  


“You already have Izzie.” Meredith returned, while attempting to move past Addison, yet she blocked her way again. Now she knows what Dr. Bailey felt earlier. “Oh my god, quit hovering.” She said with a chuckle.

  
  


“I am an attending physician. I can change my interns if I want to, I just had to have a credible reason.” If Meredith could only kiss that stupidly attractive smirk off of Addison’s face she would have already, in fact, she would have ten minutes ago.

  
  


“I’m pretty sure my not wanting to be on your service isn’t credible enough. Besides, I’m venturing on other surgical fields,” she reasons out, but quickly regrets it.

  
  


“Ooh, venturing, you say? I could name a thing or two about the unknown regions of the female anatomy that needs to be ventured still,” there it is again, the disguised sexual insinuation that had Meredith questioning whether or not it came naturally on Addison or was conducted by design. “Unlike, of course, in the ER where all you can do is master the art of suturing, and frankly, I didn’t peg you as the type to go for Plastics. If you just give me the chance I can show you some things that might actually surprise you.”

  
  


“I appreciate the offer, Dr. Montgomery, but I think I’m good.” Meredith punctuates with a solid nod. “The ER can surprise you, too. And, I might actually consider Plastics, you never know.”

  
  


Addison hummed. “Mm-hmm, somehow I doubt that.”

  
  


“You doubt everything,” retorted Meredith.

  
  


“As a firm believer of science and nothing but … I found that doubt is as crucial as it is beneficial.” Addison gave herself a good minute to enjoy their breathtaking proximity, watching Meredith grow more on edge before slightly pulling away to take an air.

  
  


“Do you wanna know what I find beneficial for myself? It’s you, standing roughly ten feet away from me, so I could breathe properly. Thank you very much.” Meredith says with urgent haste and took this opportunity to escape a baffled Addison as Meredith walked away with brusque effort. 

  
  


Meredith stopped to put a hand on her chest, she could feel her heart through the tender skin and it was nowhere near calm. She sniffed unconsciously and could still smell the lingering vanilla scent of Addison in the air.

  
  


“Holy fucking shit, what the fuck was that?” She mumbled under her ragged breath. “That was too close, Meredith. Too dangerous, you should know better. Fuck.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After the rather pleasant surgery with Dr. Bailey — that she had the pleasure to close — the blonde woman found herself in semblance of distraught as she resided in the cafeteria with her friends while they went on and on about their day. Whereas Meredith was just poking and prodding her salad that’s swimming in ranch since her appetite had plummeted down in association with the downfall of her mood after the strange incident with Addison.

  
  


Not to mention Addison blowing her pager off nonstop, saying that they needed to talk.

  
  


She hadn’t seen the woman since then, and truly, it was preferable that way. Meredith was in no shape to be confronted as of the time being and also because she had no intention to lose her full control. A girl could only hold on for so long, having someone like Montgomery by her side. 

  
  


The sexual tension between them was overbearing, even so, overwhelming to take in in just one day. She had no idea how or when it happened, and she’d presumed that neither did Addison. It happened out of the blue; the whole thing just came crashing into them like a freight train and it couldn’t have happened in the most inconvenient of times — but let’s face it, no time is ever convenient for this. 

  
  


Falling in love with Addison could easily be described as exploring an unprecedented territory, some place formerly foreign and unknown to Meredith, yet she’d been initially curious about. It’s dangerous, but thrilling to a fault and is in a similar vein as never getting enough of something. An insatiable hunger, an unquenchable thirst that no food, nor water could provide such necessary catharsis. It was the apotheosis of her messy love-life that usually involves people deemed vastly amiss, and she wasn’t even a girl with a great track record to begin with even before Derek emerged from the shadows of New York.

  
  


Because then there was Sadie, and Europe, and sleeping with countless men like a drunk whore on tequila — which she was. 

  
  


And it was totally not the point.

  
  


The point is that she can’t believe she resented Addison at first for stealing her so-called McLife, when what she should have really felt was relief. Had it not been for Addison strutting along the hospital lobby, all leggy and fabulous, then Meredith wouldn’t have been able to dodge the bullet from Derek’s metaphorical gun.

  
  


“What is wrong with you? You’re polluting the air with your sour face and pathetic vibe. You look like someone skinned your non-existent cat.” The voice of her person, Cristina Yang, reprimanded her as she threw a french fry at Meredith’s forehead.

  
  


Meredith pouted and sank deeper into her chair when she was startled by Izzie who recklessly dropped her tray of food on the table, eliciting a very loud thud. “What the hell did you do to Satan, Mer?”

  
  


“Why is everyone so angry? Take a chill pill, geez.” Mused George.

  
  


“Bambi, if there ever was such a pill to eradicate annoyance within a snap of a finger, I’d already be popping those babies like pez.” Cristina counters. _Relatable_ .

  
  


Their banter completely went over Meredith’s head as her sole undivided attention was focused on Izzie’s rather indignant question. “I-I didn’t d-do anything. Why did- did something happen?” So much for acting cool.

  
  


Izzie fed a mouthful of leaves into her mouth with an annoyed look on her face that could only be a ramification of an unfair treatment as she spoke with her mouth full, meaning she was really pissed. “Yeah, _you_ happened. Satan was beyond insufferable and all the freaking time she was like, ‘Meredith here, Meredith that’ and ‘Meredith does it like this, Meredith does it like that’ like seriously, Mer? What did you do to that woman? Did you freeze hell or something?”

  
  


Oh thank god, Izzie was still in complete dark. Meredith breathed out a sigh of relief and strained a chuckle. “Izzie, she’s like that to everyone, not just to the woman who’s friends with the woman who slept with her then husband.” Meredith elucidated, stressing on the word slept. “Just pay attention to what she likes; arrange her charts from urgent to least urgent and don’t ever categorize it alphabetically if you want a shot at being in her good graces. Make your penmanship legible at all costs, she’s near-sighted and has astigmatism, so really make sure the chart’s neat. Bring an extra pen ‘cause she tends to forget hers, and give her coffee around four in the afternoon without making it look like you’re sucking up and that’s about it.”

  
  


Meredith’s friends were shocked, not at the way she explains it with such ease — though partially it is — but with the fact that she had really paid attention to Addison of all people, she’d really taken her time to get to know her to be able to spout facts that are inclining on a more personal basis than professional. 

  
  


“If you know her that freakin’ much then why switch?” Izzie asks.

  
  


“Will it make you feel better when I said that switching out from her service comes with a price?” Izzie nodded eagerly. “I’m ministering Bailey’s schedule for a whole damn month. I’m basically her bitch for thirty days.”

  
  


“Yep, that made me feel a whole lot better. Thanks. I can totally handle McBitch for a day.” Izzie said with raised brows, obviously thanking every available deity out there for not being in Meredith’s shoes.

  
  


“Dude, if I were you, I wouldn’t mind. She’s McHot, even more when she’s McAngry.” Of course this has to come from Alex. He even bobbed his head repeatedly to get his point across.

  
  


“McYeah she is.” George seconded, snickering while slurping his smoothie.

  
  


“Well, thank God I’m not you, Alex.” Izzie rolled her eyes.

  
  


They were laughing together, that is until Cristina alerted them. “Oop! Heads up, Satan incoming!” 

  
  


In a fraction of a second, Meredith had whipped her head towards the direction Cristina signaled at and there stood Addison, all in her glory. She hasn’t seen Meredith yet so Meredith seized this chance to duck her head down — rather abruptly fast for her liking — as her forehead came into collision with the table. “Ow, what the fuck.” Meredith murmurs. “Guys, pretend I’m asleep.”

  
  


She could hear her friends’ confused comments, but what really racked her whole nervous system was the clacking of Addison’s heels that’s growing more and more apparent as she nears the interns. Meredith then heard her voice as expected. “Is she…?” Addison tails off as soon as she saw Meredith’s current position.

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah, Mer’s _totally_ asleep.” Cristina said as Meredith discreetly pinches her best friend’s thigh upon hearing her response that’s harboured in nothing but sarcasm. She feels her flinch while Cristina rethinks her tone. “Uh, is there anything we can do for you, Dr. Montgomery?”

  
  


“Oh, um, nothing… just tell her to come see me once she wakes up. Thanks.” After that, Meredith heard Addison’s footsteps slowly fading away.

  
  


With a serious precaution, Meredith tilts her head and peeks to see if Addison was in the clear and she snaps her head up with an exasperated sigh when she’s certain. She lightly touched the now sensitive spot on her forehead, her pimple had popped when she’d literally butt heads with the hard surface and it hurt as hell. Ugh, the lengths I go to just to avoid Addison.

  
  


“Here,” Meredith saw Izzie pull out another one of her deadass mortifying and immeasurably more self-humiliating Hello Kitty band-aids.

  
  


“I’m not wearing that,” she protests urgently.

  
  


“Would you rather have people see that disgusting, oozing pimple of yours?” Izzie fires back and Meredith grunts in surrender, letting Izzie maneuver her head to make Meredith face her as she carefully wipes the skin around the pimple with a napkin whilst plastering the band-aid on. “There. All set. So…” God, there it goes . “What was that all about?”

  
  


“It was nothing.” Meredith waves her hand off in hopes to dismiss the conversation regarding that. 

  
  


“That’s crap, you can’t leave us like that.” Alex complained.

  
  


“Wait, are you sleeping with McDreamy again? Is that why you’re avoiding McHot?” George queries with conceivable suspicion while he gasps and proceeds on squinting at Meredith; the others wait in anticipation.

  
  


“What? No! God, no.” Meredith grimaced and was quick to disregard such absurd assumptions made by her colleague as she shakes her head in disgust, it wasn’t very good for her gag reflex and she had to either be intoxicated into oblivion or high as a fucking kite for her to let that happen once more. “I just can’t deal with her McHotness right now.”

  
  


“So, you’re telling me that your new M.O is to avoid, ‘The Ruler of All That is Evil’ instead of sleeping with inappropriate men now? Oh, that’s rich.” Cristina bites on her apple and grins in amusement while the other erupted into fits of laughter. Jerks.

  
  


“That’s a low blow.” Meredith mumbled.

  
  


Cristina simply shrugs. “Maybe,” she says while giving Meredith a look that says ‘I know you’re hiding something and I’m gonna find out about it, and when I do, you’re dead’. 

  
  


Meredith sighed. “I need to go, I still have to check on Bailey’s post-op.” She stood up and departed the cafeteria after saying goodbye to her friends who had let her go reluctantly by the mention of Bailey.

  
  


In deep and drowning with her own thoughts, Meredith had surprisingly done the post-op procedure without an issue even with Addison now inhabiting her mind. She had wondered what the older woman wanted to talk about because had the encounter been processed with crystal clear perception; nothing was really going on. Unless you count in the suffocating sexual tension, that is.

  
  


Other than that, there was none to discuss. Meredith would never, ever, in a million years profess her undying love for Addison because — well, that answer is quite obvious — she’s Meredith Grey. And she may have excelled in many things, but talking about her feelings wasn’t really her area of expertise, in actual fact it was the sole area where she had failed miserably one too many times already on countless occasions. One being, when she had begged Derek to choose her instead of his fresh out the runway, supermodel/doctor wife. Yeah, that was a moment of weakness and plain desperation and stupidity. Never again.

  
  


Meredith had found herself in a situation where her aimless steps had her ended up standing by the elevator. So she thought, why not check the surgical board a few floors down to see if she can ask Bailey to scrub in on another procedure once again. A girl could try, right? And so she did, she shifted her weight on her other leg while violently pressing on the poor, innocent button that she’d chosen to pour her repressed emotions on. A much expected ding and the sweet scent of vanilla greeted her nose on her way in that had her look up within a second. Addison . Of-fucking-course she had to be there out of all the people in the damn hospital. 

  
  


“Meredith.” Addison greeted sheepishly and Meredith knew the look, a look that indicated that Addison had cornered her and was going to take advantage of it.

  
  


She stood, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. “Um, crap . You know what, I, uh, I think I’m gonna use the stairs now ‘cause I…” she trails off, finding the appropriate excuse. “Exercise! Right, yeah, I badly need to exercise and sorry for the, uh… bye now!” Meredith quickly slides half of her body inside the elevator to push the close button so that Addison’t couldn’t chase her from the outside.

  
  


Meredith, though her heart doing a ton of somersaults, had smirked to herself because another one of her traits had been put to use; and that’s being a freaking smartass. She could change a topic whenever she wanted and she could escape someone or something by thinking on her feet. Running away from responsibilities was literally the story of her life and she’s not proud of it, even if deflecting was unhealthy, it sometimes worked. Not for the long run though.

  
  


With her recently discovered speed, she darted through the door that led to the staircase, and with no more than ten steps down the stairs, she came across with the one and only, Derek Christopher Shepherd. “You have got to be kidding me,” she mutters, much to her discountenance. Her pager blew off once again, all from Addison saying that they needed to talk. 

  
  


Yep, it’s loud and it’s clear. The universe hates her, God hates her, and the odds are not in her favor today. Or on any other day honestly. 

  
  


Derek looks at Meredith with his well-known McDreamy eyes that the intern could only return with a fake smile scattered across her lips as she urgently made a u-turn like her life depended on it. Derek probably thinks that he could woo Meredith back into his McPants by throwing one of his lopsided grins from here and there, or by bribing her with surgeries he knew she’d never resist, but nope, Meredith was done with him. She uses him to her advantage, and oh how the tables have been magically turned. 

  
  


“Meredith…” He starts off, his voice pleading and begging. “We need to talk.”

  
  


“No, we don’t, Derek. I already have so many problems right now and you don’t wanna add because trust me, you’ve given me enough to handle for the rest of my life.” She snaps back, her words dripping with bitterness.

  
  


She watches how his expressive eyes got clouded with sorrow. “But I still love you. I never stopped loving and I don’t think I ever will. Addison and I are already divorced. We’re free of her, Meredith. Please give me another chance…” See, well that’s the point, Meredith may have been avoiding Addison now but she doesn’t want to be free of her. If that remotely ever made sense.

  
  


And what was Meredith supposed to say? Was she supposed to say, ‘Hey Derek, I don’t want you back because I realized that the one I truly loved was your wife all along and she turns me on more than you do’? Yeah, that sounded just about right and not at all leaning into borderline insanity. Good God, she really is a lightning rod for complex and awkward situations. As if she hadn’t already experienced enough mortification for one lifetime, the universe is stretching it far too much.

  
  


She sighed and decided that she has no responsibility to try and talk with Derek because they weren’t even in a relationship anymore. They’re not even friends. “I’m not having this right now. Goodbye, Dr. Shepherd.” That was the last thing she said before she came running around the hospital like a lunatic that she’s nearly convinced that she is, but she felt proud because there’d once been a time where she couldn’t resist the charms of Derek Shepherd yet she had managed to do so now.

  
  


As she was running, she thought she might need to be transferred to a Psych Ward after this because there was no way in hell that she’s getting out of here with a fully functioning brain. Two people: Derek and Addison, her ex-boyfriend and her ex-rival had both wanted to desperately discuss a subject she was so hell-bent on just burying down because it was the easy way out. And for once, God, for once she had hoped for an easy way out.

  
  


“Hey! There’s my favorite dirty mistress!” Meredith suddenly hears the guttural deep voice of one dirty manwhore: Mark Sloan, as she turns and sees him waving and hollering for her to come. 

  
  


At last, a person who’s not Derek or Addison . “Hey! How’s my favorite manwhore doing?!” She quips with the same enthusiasm as Mark’s.

  
  


When she approaches Mark, he offers her coffee. “Caffeine, Dr. Grey?” Meredith takes the warm cup in her hands and mouths a very appreciative ‘thank you’. An intern probably got the wrong order again. “And to answer your question, I’m good. Still a manwhore and will always be a manwhore, although I take it that you’ve had a change of heart?”

  
  


Meredith giggles. “Can you blame me for not wanting to be a dirty mistress again? I was the talk of the whole damn hospital for a month, Mark.”

  
  


“The spotlight was on both of us, Mer. If we were celebrities the news would’ve been, ‘The Dirty Mistresses getting along? Indeed was the phrase, birds of the same feather flock together’.” He joked and they shared a good laugh at the reminiscence of the not-so old times. 

  
  


She and Mark were casual at best, sure there were flirtatious banters from here and there and a very frequent ‘I’m not sleeping with you’ from Meredith’s side, but that was the normalcy in their friendship. We all know Mark couldn’t last a day without being the manwhore that he is, he challenges everyone and sleeps with women who caves in, but Meredith wasn’t one to cave. Not anymore, at least.

  
  


Or maybe only for one person.

  
  


“Anyway, how about you? How’ve you been? You look… agitated.” He points out while making a circle motion of his index finger. “I like the band-aid, very girly.”

  
  


Meredith rolls her eyes at Mark’s mocking. “Thanks. And trust me, agitated is barely cutting it,” she groans and takes a sip of the coffee. “I was just running away from Derek… and well, Addison when you caught me, which by the way I might have told her that I’d be on your service tomorrow so she couldn’t have me, and it’s totally okay if you don’t want to. I’d understand.”

  
  


“No. No, that’s okay. This is what the dirty mistresses club stands for, we stick together.” Sloan wiggles his eyebrows and nudges Meredith on the rib.

  
  


Meredith was about to retort something similarly humorous, but was stopped when an impatient Addison Montgomery just so conveniently happens to pass by them. “Meredith Grey, you’re a very hard woman to track down.”

  
  


“Uh-oh, someone’s ‘bout to get spanked.” Mark whispers in her ear as Meredith elbowed him on his abdomen and blushes profusely at the thought of Addison spanking her and her consenting to such a thing. Mark just nonchalantly shrugs it off and laughs that may have idealized them as a couple who were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Addison, for example, seems as though she did just that. “I’m gonna go, I’ll see you around Dr. Grey,” he then turns to Addison. “You too, Dr. Montgomery.”

  
  


When Mark disappeared around the corner, Addison already had her hand perched on her hips with a rather furious and judgemental look across her face and the next thing Meredith knew, she was being dragged inside the restroom by Addison. “Seriously, Meredith? Mark Everett Sloan? Surely you can do better than that.” Addison huffed.

  
  


Meredith creases her forehead upon hearing the appalling insinuation. “For whatever it’s worth, Dr. Montgomery, Mark and I are just friends and it will stay that way. I’ve been with inappropriate men before and it sucked. I’ve learned now, and I’d really appreciate it if we keep our relationship strictly professional from now on.”

  
  


Meredith was ready to get away again but Addison suddenly grips her wrist. “Meredith, sometimes people do desperate things to get someone’s attention.”

  
  


She was hurt just by thinking that Addison had probably wanted Mark for herself, and this conversation, the same exact sentence, just takes them back to the day where she was willing to put up a fight to win Derek over. “If you want to get Mark’s attention, I doubt I’d be of any help.” 

  
  


Addison’s face softens and her typically confident voice wavers while saying the words. “I don’t want his… I want yours.”

  
  


With that, Addison surged forward and claimed Meredith’s lips within a millisecond. Meredith immediately groans at the intimate and long overdue contact. She tangles her hand through Addison’s coveted red hair and slightly gives it a pull to encourage Addison to go on for as long as she’d like as the redhead had picked up on it instantly. 

  
  


Addison pushed Meredith’s back to the sink and inched her knee up between Meredith’s parted legs that had elicited a very loud moan from Meredith when the said knee touched her still covered core. “Jesus fucking Christ, Addison!” By now, they've become a heated mess full of tongue and lips as if they had molded into one by how close they got. Addison purposely rubs her knee on Meredith’s groin and takes joy in seeing the woman squirm and moan her name with all that she had in that petite body of hers.

  
  


“Huh, who knew Satan could make you feel closer to heaven, Grey?” Addison murmurs against Meredith’s neck as she began peppering open-mouthed kisses along the soft porcelain skin and without a warning, had swooped Meredith off of her feet to deposit her on the sink. She was still nibbling and sucking on the junctures of Meredith’s neck that upgraded to Addison’s teeth tugging on the sensitive skin, biting and sucking and kissing to soothe.

  
  


Meredith had her arms and legs wrapped around Addison and was enjoying the pleasure of intimate kisses, but was not enjoying the developing moistness in between her legs that, if not promptly taken care of, would probably ruin her underwear and bottom scrubs as it was starting to pool exponentially. Meredith could feel Addison leaving hickeys all over her neck. “Addison… someone might… see them.” She says through her moans of pure delight.

  
  


“ **I told you, I mark what’s mine, Dr. Grey.** ” Addison’s throaty voice aroused her to the extremities. Holy shit. That was not good for her core.

  
  


Then suddenly they heard an incoming voice from the outside, and it’s just not any other voice, it was the voice of Izzie and Cristina rambling about their operations or the lack thereof apparently. “Shit!” Addison curses softly.

  
  


And while that immensely turned Meredith on, she had to end this because of her friends’ worst fucking timing ever. “Go hide in the cubicle. Quickly!” Meredith hops off the sink and practically pushes Addison inside the closed space as she splashed cold water on her face to wipe off the velvet coloured lipstick on the evident area. She also brings her hair down to cover the hickeys the exact moment Izzie and Cristina went inside.

  
  


Izzie’s brow quirked up. “Mer, I thought you were checking on a patient?” 

  
  


“I finished, um, already…” _No, not really. I haven’t finished in the other place_. She had stuttered just a little but her ever-so observant best friend had caught it.

  
  


Cristina tacitly stared Meredith down from head to toe as a mischievous smirk played on her lips. “Did you really finish though?”

  
  


“Y-yeah, of course, I-I did. I have this other thing… that I have to go check on.” Redness overcame her face down her neck as her body shuddered unconsciously.

  
  


Izzie shot her a dubious glance. “Mer, are you having a stroke?”

  
  


Cristina laughed. “Oh yeah, Mer‘s malfunctioning, actually, _disintegrating_ right before our very eyes. You look like a cat on a hot tin roof, what’s going on with you?” _More like a pussy who hasn't had the chance to orgasm._

  
  


Before Meredith could respond, they heard a flush from one of the cubicles — and Meredith could swear she could curse every other goddamn curse word there is. Addison was a tease, there’s no hiding that fact. But Meredith thought she’d cut her off some slack because she was nowhere near ready to tell her friends let alone her best friend that she’s in love and had been close to shacking up with his ex-boyfriend’s ex-wife. They call him Satan and McBitch for god’s sake, they would totally not approve.

  
  


When Addison emerged from the cubicle, she looked decent, no smeared lipstick, not a strand of stray hair, and most especially not a shred of evidence that she was just making out with someone. She looked casual, she looked like her usual self except for the unusual grin on her face as she greeted the interns. “Hello, doctors.”

  
  


Cristina and Izzie had bowed down a little to show respect while greeting their attending physician, but Addison doesn’t pay attention to them as she eye-fucks Meredith for a brief second, a sly smirk lingering on her face with the knowledge of making Meredith severely flustered by the short-lived make-out session.

  
  


Then Addison left as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

  
  
  


“Why are you suturing a banana?” Cristina asked as they hung around the tunnel, sitting at the abandoned gurney and had initially been talking about how estrogen and the god complex was a huge problem in men.

  
  


Meredith sighed, she knows she can’t hide it forever and she hates keeping Cristina in the dark, they’re each other’s persons, each of two can be trusted whole-heartedly but out of respect for Addison’s stellar reputation, she has to do this. “Because it’s great for surgical dexterity and later, I’ll knit a scarf or a freaking sweater. It’s helped me cope up before instead of picking my poison at Joe’s and if it got me through my celibacy phase then it will get me through whatever I have now.”

  
  


“Which is what, exactly?” 

  
  


“Pent-up sexual frustrations,” she mutters incoherently but Cristina caught on. Meredith has been avoiding Addison again because it was too much to process, it was inappropriate and it wasn’t her intent to be the talk of the hospital again. That sucks and morally degrading — Ellis Grey would have a field day with that.

  
  


Cristina sat up properly and faced Mer, cocking her head to the side. “With who?”

  
  


Meredith casually shrugs and puts her banana aside. “No one in particular. Just my hormones acting up.”

  
  


Cristina senses that something was out of order, she knows her person enough to tell this and she knows Meredith would tell her whenever she’s ready. With Cristina, it was always a matter of when and not if because their friendship was prime at its peak. “Sucks not being able to get some, huh?”

  
  


Meredith chuckled. “Yeah…” she then looks at Cristina. “Cris, I need you to tell me I’m doing the right thing.”

  
  


Without hesitation and question, she did. “You’re doing the right thing.”

  
  


The blonde woman beamed. “Thanks.”

  
  


“No problem, even though I know right thing equals stupid thing.”

* * *

  
  


Later in the afternoon, Meredith had been paged 911 by Dr. Bailey and with hopes of scrubbing into another surgery alongside the resident, Meredith dashed through the halls of the hospital, she rounded the corner near the nurse’s station and saw Dr. Bailey and Addison talking amicably without a tell-tale sign of an emergent case whatsoever.

  
  


“Well played, Montgomery.” Meredith mutters to herself, figuring on the spot that this had been Addison’s doing. If an attending like Addison can’t make Meredith to come, only one person would and damn right it was Miranda Bailey.

  
  


Meredith approached the two older women as Bailey settled his eyes on the intern before smirking at Addison. “Told you, when I page them they come running.”

  
  


Addison smiled, putting her hands inside of the pocket of her lab coat. “I can see that clear as day, Dr. Bailey. Thank you.”

  
  


Then Meredith and Addison were once again left together. She looked up at the attending with an amused expression. “Did you really feel the need to have my resident page me just ‘cause you can’t?”

  
  


“Correction, I can. You just chose to ignore me, Meredith.” She grins and tucks Meredith’s hair behind her ear. “You left me with no other choice, babe.”

  
  


“Stop it, Addison.” Meredith warned and gave her a death stare, pulling Addison’s hand away by the intimate gesture. They were out in public and many could and will suspect something if it ever continued. 

  
  


“You don’t look too scary now, having that Hello Kitty band-aid on your forehead and all.” Addison quips while scrunching up her nose in the most adorable fucking way.

  
  


Meredith rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop a smile from forming. “Whatever, Dr. Montgomery.”

  
  


Addison feigned hurt and placed a hand on her chest as if she was actually pained by her own surname. “Dr. Montgomery? It was Addison earlier when you were moaning out my name.”

  
  


“Oh my god, shut up. That’s never going to happen again, okay? Never.” She whispered vigilantly, looking around and being mindful of the oblivious people around them as she frustratingly leaned against the nurse’s station with a hand raking through her hair.

  
  


“Not even when I do this?” Addison swiftly drapes her arm around Meredith’s slim shoulders as her free hand went its way to Meredith’s center, gently rubbing the clit through the younger woman’s scrub bottoms. Their lab coats were covering them.

  
  


“Oh!” An involuntary moan escaped Meredith’s lips as she cups her hand around her mouth to stop another moan from getting out. Her left arm was wrapped around Addison’s waist while her right hand now fisted in Addison’s coat, strongly pulling on it as if she’s about to rip it all off. “Fuck. Me.” Then Meredith’s eyes widened at what she said, it wasn’t meant to come out the way it did. It was supposed to be an exclamation of deep frustration yet it came out completely different when it was morphed with her compulsory moans. “I didn’t mean it that way– oh fuck!”

  
  


“You still don’t mean it that way?” Addison asked with a low seductive voice that Meredith could only return with a whimper. “Can I take you to the on-call room?” Addison’s skillful fingers were in continuous circles as Meredith’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. “I want to kiss you with tongue… so you can feel it. So you can feel how much I’m absolutely crazy about you. And then, I’m going to fuck you really, really hard. Can I do that? Will you let me do that to you, baby?”

  
  


“Damn you, Addison Montgomery.” She manages to rasp out in between stifled moans.

  
  


Addison raised a brow. “Is that a yes?”

  
  


Meredith nods stiffly while pushing Addison’s hand away from her core. “That’s a hell yeah.”

  
  


With that, Addison pulled Meredith to the nearest supply closet — it was their thing after all — and she pressed Meredith’s back on the door, her lips latched onto Meredith’s and with such haste and urgent need, Addison glided her tongue across the seam of Meredith’s lips to which the woman wholeheartedly granted access to as Addison slipped her tongue in, exploring every inch of Meredith’s mouth, relishing the sweet taste of the younger woman who moaned into the kiss that ignited a primal desire that has been established in everyone since the beginning of time. This was unlike the first time they’d kiss, yes, the first one was earth shattering but this… this kiss screams passion, longing and utmost desire and also maybe a tinge of pain. It isn’t just about getting into each other’s pants; the care was evident above all. It’s as if the whole world just fades into a blur and they’re the only people in the world — in their world.

  
  


Meredith’s hand drifted to Addison’s hip, pulling their bodies closer as their heat radiated off of each other, engulfing them into this one heated, albeit, beautiful mess of months of mutual pining. Addison growls lowly, huskily while delving her hand inside of Meredith’s scrubs to touch the wet and unfortunately covered center in between her thighs. The blonde woman gasped at the touch. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, Meredith.” Addison stated, out of breath, once again seeking for approval.

  
  


“Addison… fuck me. And I mean that in a literal sense.” Meredith quips, arching her back to gain friction, conveying how much she’d like to be fucked by the Addison Montgomery.

  
  


“Since you asked so nicely.” She grins smugly while pushing Meredith’s underwear aside and instantly thrusting two fingers inside of her. Meredith gave out a series of hushed moans and whimpers which set off a chain reaction of throbs into Addison’s core. Addison quickens her pace so as the breathing of the gorgeous woman in front of her, who looks spectacular with her mouth open, head leaned back, and eyes closed, neck glistening in her own sweat; Meredith Grey was truly a vision. With every push, Addison could feel Meredith’s walls starting to tighten around her fingers. “Open your eyes, I wanna see the lust in them, I wanna see you come for me.” She orders sternly, yet Meredith was lost in the feeling of the splitting approach of her climax that she hasn’t had for months, and to finally have that release was mind-blowing. “Open them _now_ , Dr. Grey.” The authoritative lilt in Addison’s voice prompted Meredith to open her eyes as she screamed into oblivion, her weight completely on Addison, her body weary and shivering. “Good girl.” Addison says, stroking Meredith’s hair.

  
  


They were both catching a ball of air when Addison felt the younger woman’s hot breath against her skin that was soon followed by an outbreak of open-mouthed kissing trailing along her neck and down her collarbone. However, in doing so, Meredith felt something wet fall down her face, and when she looked up, she noticed a few stray tears rolling down Addison’s face. “Addie, why are you crying?” She cups her cheek and wipes away the tears.

  
  


The older woman shook her head, shutting her eyes close to prevent more from coming. “You’ll run away from me again… after this.” Meredith gaped as Addison sighed and bit her lip. “Don’t you see it, Meredith? I want you; I have always wanted you, but you’d never feel the same way about me.”

  
  


At Addison’s words, Meredith felt her heart clench. She didn’t know her actions were affecting Addison this much, if she’d only knew then she would’ve proceeded on telling her just how scared she was, and equal parts, in love with her. Scared, because of the possible rumors that might — will — affect Addison’s reputation, but with hers? Hell, her reputation was long tainted when she decided to sleep with an attending. Meredith could live with that, yet she doesn’t know if Addison can, that’s why she had taken her distance in hopes for the feelings to subside, only to discover that it really doesn’t, doesn’t it? Rather it intensifies if not acted on.

  
  


“Oh, sweetie, no… I-I won’t run away.” Meredith stated shakily, and with unprecedented quickness and profound desperation, reached for Addison’s flushed cheeks and started planting affectionate kisses all over her face; her jaw, her nose, her forehead, and lastly Addison’s lips. “I want you. I want you so much that it’s killing me inside not being able to hold you, to touch you and kiss you whenever I want to. God, Addison, if I could just take my heart out, I’ll give it to you.” Meredith chuckles at her sappiness, but she’d do it every day if it meant seeing Addison smile. “I’m sorry, I won’t run away again. I promise.”

  
  


“You mean that?” Addison’s eyes glimmered with amplified hope.

  
  


“Yes, baby. I do. I mean it. In fact, I mean it so much I’m gonna ask you to go on a date with me later. If that’s what you want...?”

  
  


“I would love that, Meredith.” Addison nuzzled their noses together, then taking the younger woman in her arms and just enjoying the intimate contact with Meredith, but of course, the moment had to be cut short as Addison’s pager went off.

  
  


“I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish, but if it makes you feel better…” Meredith tiptoed and leaned closer to Addison’s ear. “I’ll fuck you so hard later, you won’t be able to count how many orgasms you’ve had.” She blew a breath, grazing her lips on Addison’s jaw.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Meanwhile… George, Cristina, Izzie and Alex were loitering by the nurse’s station as Alex spotted Addison coming out of the supply closet, smoothing down her skirt and fixing her hair. He nudged Cristina who looked up from her chart and glanced at the direction Alex was pointing at. “20 bucks say she was doing the McNasty with McDreamy in there. That’s the only reason why Satan would be all cheery and shit.”

  
  


This has also caught the attention of Izzie and George as George opposed. “My 20 says it was McSteamy.”

  
  


“Yeah, I agree.” Izzie said.

  
  


“50 bucks and it’s neither of those two.” Cristina grinned triumphantly.

  
  


“Ha! Prepare to lose, it’s not like she would screw with anybody else around here other than Sloan and Shepherd.” Alex says as a matter-of-factly. “Look. The door’s opening.” They all waited in anticipation, and as if on cue, all of their jaws — with the exemption of Cristina Yang — had dropped to the ground upon seeing Meredith exit the supply closet no more than a minute interval from Addison. “What the fuck?!”

  
  


Izzie gasped. “Oh my god, she’s Meredith Gay now?!”

  
  


Cristina’s grin could only grow wider. “I hate to say I told you so, but… pay the hell up!”

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rainy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244259) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
